Vuelo 0196
by Uchiha'Sol
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una recien graduada de medicina. Se dirige a su nuevo hogar, Nueva York. Aunque muchas cosas pueden pasar en un avion... SasuSaku.


_**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. La historia es original mía.**_

_**Es un one-shot, pero si quieren que haga mas capis, dejen un review y díganme.**_

_**Sin mas, aquí esta**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado n.n**_

_Vuelo 0196_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_Sakura Haruno es una chica de 24 años con un lindo y proporcionado cuerpo, cabello color ¿rosa? Y ojos hermosos color esmeralda. Estudio medicina en Harvard y ahora decidió hacer su año de interna en nueva york. Ella en realidad no sabe que le espera, ya que va a dejar a su familia y amigos para comenzar una nueva vida._

_**Boston**__**, septiembre 2008**_

_**8:30 am.**_

_¡lo juro! No soy el tipo de chica que es una irresponsable sin remedio y que olvida que en menos de una hora tiene un vuelo hacia Nueva York… bueno tal vez si soy un poco "__**distraída" **__je, creo que eso es poco decir._

_Me voy a "la gran manzana" a estudiar mi año de interna, ¡estoy tan emocionada! Ya quiero empezar a operar y hacer consultas, ¡de todo! Bueno en fin, espero que el trafico no dure mucho ya que como dije ¡tengo menos de una hora para llegar al aeropuerto! Y veo que la fila de carros comienza a caminar, pero el taxista torpe maneja demasiado lento… aghh!!!_

-disculpe, ¿puede ir un poco mas rápido?- pregunte con vehemencia.

-nena, tranquila que ya vamos a llegar.- me dijo muy despreocupado el tipo.

-primero, dime nena una vez mas y tendrás que comprarte una mandíbula nueva, y segundo ¡quiero llegar! – a lo que el taxista piso el acelerador y FINALMENTE comenzamos a avanzar, si es cierto, a veces puedo ser "un poco" atemorizante… pero en fin, así soy yo. La piel se me pone de gallina cuando veo el aeropuerto por la ventana, me bajo del taxi y le pago sin expresión alguna en mi rostro. Veo la pizarra de vuelos…

_**Nueva York……………………………….......................Salida: 9:30 ………………………..(a tiempo)**_

Entonces de la nada mi concentración es interrumpida por un golpe en seco.

-Fíjate idio…-pero mi insulto es interrumpido por unos ojos color ónix; que de tal solo verlos te derrites como mantequilla en un microondas, una pálida piel de color blanco como la leche, un cabello (con extraño peinado, pero que le sienta fabuloso) color negro azulado, y un físico de… ¡o por Kami-sama! ¡es el ser más perfecto que haya visto en mi vida! Ese look de chico malo que lleva le queda de maravilla…

Y en medio de mis cavilaciones me doy cuenta de que me mira con un aire de arrogancia al ver que me quede como boba.

-hmp, ten mas cuidado _molestia._- ahhh, tiene una voz encantadora… ¡esperen! Me dijo ¡¿molestia?!

Pero cuando le iba a reclamar, se había ido, se ve que lleva prisa. Lastima, nunca volveré a ver a ese Ángel ¡digo! A ese bastardo egocéntrico. Y aquí caigo en cuenta de que…UPS!

-¡son las 9:15!- y sin importarme las miradas de TODA la gente en el aeropuerto que seguramente piensa que estoy loca por hablar sola, empiezo a correr.

Llego a la terminal y veo la fila de gente que ya esta abordando al túnel que lleva al avión. Van pasando VIP, es genial porque se supone que debo entrar con ellos. Me pongo en la fila alado de un muchacho muy guapo con cabello rubio y una muchacha de cabello negro azulado con ojos perla que parece ser su novia. El rubio parece ser mayor que la chica de ojos bonitos, ya que ella parece más como de mi edad. Ellos están entrando cuando veo que el chico rubio grita.

-¡Teme!- parece que esta ¿insultando? A alguien, por instinto volteo y me fijo en que ¡es el chico guapísimo que me llamo molestia Ò.o!. por supuesto que yo me hago la que no se entera y me adelanto en la fila para no tener que estar alado de el. Le entrego mis documentos y boleto a la azafata y todo esta bien, ahora solo encontrar mi asiento…

_**5 B.**_

-5b, 5b, 5b .- repito casi para mi misma buscando mi asiento.- ¡si! Aquí esta.- sonrió vistoriosa, subo mi equipaje y ¡listo! Ahora solo sentarme y a disfrutar el viaje. Me siento y pongo mi cel en mp3 a todo volumen con mis audífonos. Trato de relajarme cuando veo a un chico atractivo de cabello y ojos negros caminando por el pasillo hacia a mi, por dios ¡quiero que me trague la tierra! Me hundo en mi asiento y rezo para que no se siente cerca de mi cuando… ¡no! ¡no! ¡no!… tienen que estar bromeando. Se detiene enfrente de mi y suelta una pequeña y sexy risita.

-5 a.-me dice a la vez que me enseña su boleto, yo solo atino a sonreír fingidamente mientras se sienta a mi lado volteo mi rostro hacia el pasillo para que no pueda notar mi sonrojo. El avión va a empezar tres largas horas de vuelo. Tres largas horas de vuelo que yo voy a pasar totalmente inhibida y sonrojada junto al muchacho mas lindo que haya visto en mi vida… ¡no! Le voy a hablar ¡eso es! Le sacare platica y así no tendré mas vergüenza ni nada por el estilo. Estoy a punto de preguntarle su nombre cuando…

-¡Teme! Te dije que no me dejaras atrás, parece que se han equivocado, mandaron a Hinata-chan para atrás, a mi me toco el 5-c ¡hay, yo quería ventanilla dattebayo!- yo solo lo miro con una gotita en la cabeza y sonrió, el rubio se percata de eso y voltea para saludarme.

-¡Hola, mucho gusto soy Naruto Uzumaki! ¿Cómo te llamas?- me dice con mucha alegría, se ve que es un chico muy hiperactivo.

-Me llamo Sakura Haruno.- contesto lo mas amablemente que puedo mientras trato de no reírme .

-jeje ¿te puedo decir Sakura-chan?

-S-si claro.- me daba un poco de miedo la rapidez con la que decía las cosas. Mire al chico sexy de ojos azabache que solo nos miraba. Parece que Naruto se percato de que yo lo observaba.

- Y si te lo preguntas, ese teme de ahí se llama Sasuke-teme-Uchiha.- me dijo y yo solté una pequeña carcajada a la vez que Sasuke le daba un coscorrón a el ojiazul.

-¡Dobe! No me digas así usuratonkachi.- gruño el guapo chico.

-mucho gusto.- dije viéndolo fijamente a lo que me arrepentí por que el tenia una mirada increíblemente penetrante.

-hmp.- ¿Qué dijo? Me dijo "hmp" ¡me dijo HMP! No lo puedo creer yo tratando de ser amable y el me responde con un "hmp". Me le quedo viendo atónita pero a el parece no afectarle.

-no te alarmes Sakura-chan, es siempre es igual de ególatra.- me dijo el rubio sonriente mientras el azabache lo fulminaba con la mirada. Yo solo asentí con una sonrisa mientras murmuraba un "si, se nota" que parece que el ojinegro escucho porque soltó un gruñido y seguido de esto dijo

-Molestia.- mientras en sus perfectos labios se formaba una media sonrisa.

-¿Disculpa?- le pregunte indignada, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarme "molestia otra vez?! Ni siquiera me conocía. Después nuestras miradas se enfrentaron, azabache vs. esmeralda, nos fulminábamos con la mirada mutuamente, no faltaron los rayitos estilo anime.

-Nee Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, tranquilos.- nos calmo Naruto viéndonos con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Hmp- respondió Sasuke con su estúpido monosílabo. Me estaba empezando a sacar de quicio y solo llevaba tres minutos de conocerlo. Yo solo solte un quejido y mire a Naruto.

-¿a que vienes a Nueva York Sakura-chan? Digo, si se puede saber.- pregunto Naruto, me sorprendía porque a pesar de que era muy hiperactivo, era mucho mas educado que Sasuke en muchos aspectos.

-Vengo a comenzar una nueva vida.- respondí simplemente, tampoco les iba a contar mis planes de vida a unos desconocidos como ellos.

-¡que bien! Eso suena muy refrescante…- dijo el rubio- nosotros vamos a hacer mas o menos lo mismo, ¡vamos a comenzar un nuevo trabajo! – casi grito, parecía estar muy entusiasmado por el asunto, pero había algo que no entendía…

-¿vamos? Es decir, ¿ustedes?- pregunte curiosa.

-¡Si! El teme y yo tenemos la misma profesión somos…-parece que iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpió una queda y tímida voz

-N-Naruto-kun-dijo la voz y gire la cabeza para mirar a la joven que se encontraba alado de Naruto en la fila del túnel. Era una chica muy bonita, de cabello medio largo negro, ojos color perla y tez sumamente blanca, su cuerpo estaba bien, era delgada y con cintura acentuada.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan? Mira ¡déjame presentarte a mi nueva amiga Sakura-chan!-dijo emocionado el ojiazul.-Sakura-chan ella es Hinata-chan, mi novia.- me dijo el rubio muy feliz se le notaba un brillo especial en los ojos cuando miraba a la ojiperla.

-M-mucho gusto Sakura-san.- me dijo la chica, se ve que es muy educada.

-Mucho gusto Hinata, no te preocupes, solo dime Sakura o Sakura-chan.- le dije intentando entrar en confianza.

-Claro Sakura-chan.- me respondió con una sonrisa dulce, a lo que yo le respondí con otra.- Naruto-kun… hay un asiento atrás solo alado de mi, digo, si quieres s-sentarte ahí.- dijo totalmente roja como tomate, al parecer Hinata es muy tímida.

-¡por supuesto Hinata-chan!- el rubio dio un salto en su asiento – Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan me cambiare de lugar pero ustedes pueden conversar y conocerse.- termino mientras que se alejaba por el pasillo del avión.

Entonces un silencio sepulcral se interpuso entre nosotros, me sentía tan incomoda que preferí ser yo la que rompiera el tenso ambiente.

-Y dime Sasuke-kun, ¿cuales con tus intereses?- ¡genial! Que pregunta tan mas estúpida, quería darme de topes contra el asiento pero debía conservar la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

-hmp,-ese sonido de nuevo ¡aghh!- en realidad no tengo intereses en especial, mas si son muchas cosas las que detesto, que van desde el ruido hasta las personas MOLESTAS y ESCANDALOSAS- dijo haciendo énfasis en las dos palabras. ¡CHA! ¡ESA FUE LA GOTA QUE DERRAMO EL VASO! De repente mi Inner tomo control de mi.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! Si lo que quieres es que no te hable, solo dilo y ya- dije con profunda indignación mientras veía como a el le divertía hacerme enojar.

-Hn, pues no me hables, escandalosa.- me dijo.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-¡Bien!

-¡BIEN!

…………………………………………..silencio…………………………………………

-¿oye siempre eres así?- no me resistí la curiosidad y pregunte.

-¿y tu acostumbras a hacer tantas preguntas a un desconocido? –pregunto divertido.

-No, en realidad siempre soy arrogante y egocéntrica con las personas a las que acabo de conocer.- le respondió sarcásticamente.

-hmp ya veo, me pregunto si voy a tener la fortuna de escuchar algo de tu boca de no sean insultos.

-pues asi como eres de amargado; lo dudo.- le dijo retándolo.

-molestia.

-egocentrico.

-niñita consentida.

-Baka.

-tonta.

-¿sabes que? Creo que estoy muy grande para estos jueguitos de niños, si me disculpas, voy al baño.-dije indignada y tome camino por el pasillo.

Entre, me di un retoque de maquillaje, lave mis manos y las seque. Estaba dispuesta para salir cuando escuche que había turbulencia, asi que me di prisa.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba **el** justo en frente de la puerta le iba a preguntar que estaba haciendo ahí cuando el avión dio un movimiento muy brusco y ambos tambaleamos. El pasillo era tan chico que para que no fuera a pasarme nada me agarro por la cintura y yo sin querer lo atraje hacia mi quedando los dos en el baño con la puerta cerrada.

La distancia entra nuestros rostros era tan corta que no pude evitar sonrojarme, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el. Analice su rostro con cuidado…¡en verdad era perfecto! Recorrí cada parte de su rostro de porcelana cuando llegue a sus labios, se veían tersos y suaves de repente unas terribles ganas de probarlos me invadieron. Me miro con su estúpida sonrisa arrogante y paso a mirarme los labios el también. Fue acercándose lentamente y por inercia yo alejándome. Cuando paso una de sus manos por mi cuello como acariciándolo.

_Yo caí rendida._

Sin pasar no medio segundo sentí sus labio hacer presión contra los mios.

_¡Oh, dios!_

Fue la sensación mas maravillosa que hubiera siquiera imaginado sentir. Fue muy tímido al principio cuando yo tome la iniciativa y empecé a morder su labio inferior, el me siguió la corriente y acaricio mis labios con la lengua como pidiéndome permiso a entrar, yo por supuesto, accedí. El beso era tan apasionado que se estaba saliendo de control. El empezaba a meter su mano bajo mi blusa cuando…

-¿hay alguien ahí?-pregunto una voz familiar.

Abrí la puerta sin pensar y vi el rostro de Naruto. Primero lucia sorprendido para luego pasar a una mueca picara al vernos algo despeinados y sudados.

-Wow, veo que si se llevaron MUY bien eh, ¿teme?- dijo el rubio.

-E-esto no es lo que parece.-dije yo rápidamente.

-¿y si fuera asi que dobe?-dijo el azabache sorprendiéndome.

-No, nada, nada yo nada mas quería decirles que ya vamos a aterrizar, así que mejor vayan a sentarse, tendrán que terminar lo suyo después.- lo ultimo lo dijo con un deje de diversión.

-hmp.

-S-si ya vamos.- sinceramente, yo todavía estaba algo impactada. Acababa de conocer a un sujeto que por cierto no soportaba ¡y había acabado con él en el baño del avión!

-Sakura.- me dijo sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-eh?

-Tenemos que ir a sentarnos, tenemos que dejar esto para después.- me dijo con una sexy mirada que me puso roja como un tomate.

Los veinte minutos restantes los pasamos en silencio sentados en nuestros respectivos asientos, realmente no sabia que pensar después de lo ocurrido, no soy el tipo de chica que besa a alguien en la primera cita ¡y mucho menos después de una hora de conocerlo! Digo, no es que sea monja ni nada por el estilo, pero me gusta ir mas despacio. Sin saber que mas hacer comencé con la lectura que me había propuesto comenzar durante el transcurso del vuelo, pero que claro me vi obligada a suspender debido a cierto encuentro caluroso en el baño.

El libro se llamaba "Pride and prejudice" de Jane Austen. El personaje de el Sr. Darcy era muy parecido a Sasuke; era serio, atractivo, sexy, obstinado. Lo se, es una larga descripción para personas que acabas de conocer, pero con el es diferente, siento que llevo una vida de conocerlo.

-Buen libro.- comento de repente.

-¿Uh? ¿te gusta?- pregunte curiosa, es raro que a un hombre le gusten las obras de Jane Austen.

-Si claro, es muy interesante, siempre me agrado ese Sr. Darcy. ¿Me permites darle una ojeada?- me pregunto, yo enarque una ceja como pensando que era una broma, pero como vi que no dudaba, le di el libro.

-Gracias, en un momento te lo devuelvo.-

-S-si, claro.- ¡dios! ¿Que tenia este hombre que me hacía temblar?

Pasaron unos diez minutos, la aeromoza hablo por el interlocutor…

_Llegamos al aeropuerto John. F. Kennedy. _

_-_he, gracias.- me dijo extendiéndome el libro.- como ya dije, es un buen libro.

-Si, lo se.- le respondi.

Finalmente el avión toco tierra y cuando nos lo indicaron pudimos empezar a tomar el equipaje que traíamos en la parte de arriba.

-Toma.- me dijo alcanzándome mi pequeña maleta, lo demás lo llevaba en la pansa del avión.

-Gracias.- respondí.

Tomamos camino por el túnel sin separarnos hasta que llegamos a la sala en donde nos tendríamos que separar.

-Que tengas una buena vida.- me dijo el azabache. ¡¿Qué?! Yo pensé que nos volveríamos a ver, pero bueno, eso me pasa por ilusa.

-Si, tu igual.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Sakura-chan fue un placer conocerte.- me dijo Naruto casi gritando.

-Lo mismo digo.-

-Mucho gusto Saku.- me dijo Hinata.

-Igual Hinata.- le dije cordialmente, la chica me había caído muy bien. Gire mi rostro buscando a Sasuke pero ya no estaba.

-Agh, ese teme ya se fue sin nosotros, ven Hinata-chan, vamos a alcanzarlo en las maletas.-

-S-si, Naruto-kun, hasta pronto Sakura-chan.-me dijo mientras era literalmente arrastrada por Naruto.

-hasta pronto.- dije en un pequeño murmullo.

_Nunca lo volvería a ver…_

¡que mas da!-Dije para mi misma.

Fui por mis tres maletas a la estación buscando disimuladamente a Sasuke, pero supongo que ya se había ido. Salí del aeropuerto y aborde el primer taxi que vi.

-A Manhattan, 54 st. Con la 5º av.- le dije. Con estas palabras el taxi comenzó a andar. Después de unos diez minutos veo la gran ciudad de Nueva York asomándose por la isla y los numerosos puentes que tiene.

-Hermoso.- susurre.

Abrí mi bolso y como me faltaba camino para llegar a mi nuevo apartamento saque el libro que cierto pelinegro no me dejo terminar. Pero cuando abrí la portada vi un pequeño papel. ¡Oh, Dios! El papelito decía…

_**Sasuke Uchiha- Tel: 212-57-82-13.**_

_**¿Por qué presiento que esta cuidad será muy divertida?**_

_**Hasta aquí por hoy, esto se supone es un one-shot,**_

_**Pero si quieren que sea un fic,**_

_**¡solo dejen un review y avísenme!**_



_**Çiao!**_


End file.
